


In Mycroft's Bed

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mycroft Holmes, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bonding, Developing Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Greg Lestrade, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: They've never shared Greg's heat in Mycroft's bed before
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 10
Kudos: 289





	In Mycroft's Bed

Mycroft was in the middle of tense, delicate negotiations when his mobile alerted him. He glanced at it, took in the code word, and stood up. "I do apologize ladies, gentlemen, but an urgent personal matter has just come up."

He barely noticed the surprise on their faces, turning and letting himself out of the meeting room. He walked quickly down the hall, texting back his response before hurrying outside and getting into his car.

Another text came in.

_ I know we always do this at my house, but yours was closer. Anthea gave me the code. _

Mycroft frowned slightly at his phone. It was true that they'd never done this at his house. But he had to admit that the thought of taking his omega in his own territory sent a shiver of want and need down his spine. No, not his omega. Greg wasn't his to keep. He shook his head to clear it.

_ Of course that's fine. I'll be there as fast as I can. _

The message was read but there was no response. Likely, Greg was already up the stairs and in Mycroft's bed.

Mycroft took a few deep breaths, reminding himself of the realities of the situation. He'd started servicing Greg's heats a few months after his wife had moved out. Had kept servicing them as the divorce wound its way through the courts. And had been doing so for the last two years since the divorce was final. Greg was generally fairly regular, though with his age had come a few delayed heats and unexpected ones. 

The delayed heats had always worried Mycroft more than he let on. While obviously Greg was taking medication to prevent pregnancy, it didn't mean an accident was impossible. Greg had never seemed particularly stressed or worried about it, chalking it, rightly, up to his age. 

The surprise heats were a bit more of a problem, but Mycroft never complained. Those few days in Greg's bed were the best pleasures of his life. Certainly, sometimes he'd thought about more, but Greg seemed content with their current arrangement and Mycroft was loath to tip his hand and upset the balance. A few sweet hours with Greg were better than none at all.

But now Greg was at his house. In  _ his  _ bed. Mycroft scrubbed a hand through his hair. Right. Greg wasn't his to keep. He needed to keep that thought firmly in his head.

The car pulled up and Mycroft quickly exited, taking his front steps two at a time and letting himself in.

Mycroft could smell Greg even before he closed the door. He carelessly tossed his suit coat over the back of a chair and headed up the stairs, loosening his tie.

Greg's soft moans carried down the hall. Mycroft could almost taste his need, and it certainly went straight to his cock. He pulled his tie off and dropped it in the hallway, stripping off the rest of his clothes as he went, instincts nearly overwhelming him.

He pulled off his last sock as he pushed open his bedroom door. Greg had indeed found which bedroom was his and was naked in the middle of it, rutting against one of Mycroft's pillows, face buried in another one, frantically fingering himself, thighs glistening with slick. His heat must have come on very quickly for him to already be in such a state.

"I'm here," said Mycroft, quickly crossing to the bed and climbing in behind him. He grabbed Greg's hips and hauled him back onto his cock.

"Mycroft," Greg groaned, turning his head for a kiss.

Mycroft kissed Greg, then pushed him down on the bed, covering him with his own body, desperately filling his omega.

"God, yeah," panted Greg, bracing himself on the bed, letting Mycroft overwhelm him.

The first coupling never took long. Mycroft bit down on Greg's shoulder as he knotted him and came, inner alpha snarling at the action. It would be so easy to claim Greg for his own in these moments; the fact that he hadn't was the reason Greg trusted him.

Greg gave a breathy laugh as Mycroft rolled them onto their sides. "Hello," he said.

Mycroft nuzzled him. "Good afternoon," he replied, smoothing his hand down Greg's side.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything important," said Greg.

Mycroft didn't want to think about the mess he'd be going back to when this was over. "You're my priority," he said instead.

Greg smiled softly and squeezed his hand. "That means I did interrupt something. I'm sorry."

"I'm not," said Mycroft. He nuzzled Greg's throat. "You're in my bed."

"Yeah. I happened to be on the side of town when things hit. I called your office number first. Anthea said you were in a meeting."

"I was," Mycroft squeezed Greg's hip and gave a small thrust.

Greg moaned softly. "I'll have to make it up to you later."

"You already are," Mycroft assured him. He tilted Greg back onto his stomach and started moving again, feeling his knot inside the omega, groaning softly as Greg came without being touched.

"I like you in my bed," admitted Mycroft, nibbling his ear.

"It's more comfortable, for sure," said Greg. "Plus it smells like you."

"Right now it smells like us," said Mycroft.

"Yeah," said Greg softly.

If Mycroft wasn't so preoccupied he could have told a lot from Greg's tone, but right now he was determined to fill his omega, needing to take and claim and breed. At least he had the privilege of one of those things.

Mycroft came again with a soft groan, gathering Greg his arms and settling them on their sides again.

Greg kissed his hand, breathing heavily. "Thanks," he said.

"The pleasure is mine," said Mycroft, running his hand down Greg's chest and taking him in hand.

"Oh God," groaned Greg, clearly still sensitive. But he made no move to stop Mycroft.

Mycroft kissed his scent pad, careful of his teeth. Greg gripped his free hand, eyes screwed tightly closed as Mycroft expertly brought him over again.

Greg laughed a little. "Getting too old for this," he said.

"But that's not a complaint," said Mycroft, wrapping his arms around him. "Rest."

Greg turned his head and sought out another kiss, then settled in and closed his eyes. Mycroft watched him fall asleep. Once his knot went down he slipped from the bed. Worry crossed Greg's face, but he wrapped his arms around one of Mycroft's pillows and seemed to find better sleep.

Mycroft looked at him for a long moment, then leaned down to kiss Greg's cheek. He slipped from the bedroom, collecting his fallen clothes and getting them into the hamper, then he went down to the kitchen, finding water bottles and snacks had already been laid in. He brought up a couple bottles and some fruit and put them by the bed. Mycroft took a moment to admire Greg’s sleeping form before laying down again, holding him gently.

**

When Mycroft woke he was on his back and Greg was straddling his hips, clearly ready to go again. The sun was setting and it caught his silver hair with fading golden light.

"Beautiful," breathed Mycroft before he could catch himself.

Greg cocked his head and looked down at Mycroft. "Heat brain?" he asked, teasing.

"No, I think that all the time," said Mycroft. His eyes widened and clapped a hand over his own mouth.

Greg broke into a glorious grin, his original goal seemingly forgotten. "You mean that."

Mycroft nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Greg peeled Mycroft's hand back and leaned in to kiss him.

Mycroft moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Greg's shoulders. Well, Greg hadn't gone running, that had to be a good sign, right?

Greg broke the kiss to nip Mycroft's ear. "Take me."

Mycroft rolled Greg onto his back, easily sliding back into him with a soft moan. 

Greg ran his fingers through Mycroft's hair, kissing him again.

Mycroft thought it would be wonderful if he could kiss Greg all the time.

Moaning softly, Greg moved with Mycroft. The climax came slower this time. Mycroft never wanted it to end, though of course, it did. He groaned into Greg's shoulder as he knotted Greg again.

Greg kissed his cheek and ran his hands down Mycroft's back. Mycroft's heart ached at the gentle touch. Serving Greg's heats was always a delight and a tremendous responsibility; somehow having him in his bed only increased those feelings.

"Here, you should eat something," said Greg, reaching for the fruit on the side table. Mycroft raised his head and Greg popped a grape into Mycroft's mouth.

Mycroft closed his eyes, savoring the taste. When he opened his eyes again he found Greg watching him with interest.

"What?" asked Mycroft.

"Just you," said Greg, feeding him another one.

Mycroft slowly savored the grape and swallowed. He kept his eyes open as Greg proceeded to feed him a few more, watching his face.

"Surely I can't be that interesting," said Mycroft, feeling a blush creeping into his cheeks.

"You're Mycroft Holmes. You are always interesting." Greg leaned up to kiss him again.

Mycroft sighed into the kiss, wishing he could keep Greg like this, always. Or, at the very least, come home to him.

Greg ran fingers through his hair. "You're thinking," he said gently.

Mycroft felt his knot go down and he carefully shifted off of Greg, laying on his side with his head on Greg's chest. "I like having you here," he confessed.

Greg kissed his forehead and went back to stroking his hair. "You’ve never asked me to have a heat here," he said, voice carefully free of any sort of accusation.

"I wanted you to be comfortable," said Mycroft.

"As long as I'm with you," said Greg.

Silence stretched out between them. Mycroft had just started to doze off when Greg spoke again. "Mycroft... have you ever considered something more?"

_ Only every other hour since your divorce was final,  _ Mycroft did not say. Instead he swallowed hard. "On occasion," he said quietly.

"I've been divorced for quite a while now," said Greg. "I think I can reasonably say that I'm not running headlong into something else. How many people have I slept with since my divorce was final, Mycroft? How many have I dated?"

"I don't know," Mycroft lied, hating the flutter of hope in his heart.

Greg smiled gently. "Yes, you do. And it's only you, Mycroft. Well, I don't know if we've exactly dated, but we've had more than one meal together."

Mycroft picked up Greg's hand and kissed it. "I can count the number of people I've been with on one hand," he said honestly, "And there has been no one since I started helping you. You're the only one I ever wished to keep."

Greg cupped Mycroft's cheek and drew his face up to meet his gaze. "Bond me, Mycroft. Please."

"You mean that." Mycroft couldn't help the wonder in his voice.

"I do. I love you."

Mycroft could see the truth of it in Greg's eyes. This wasn't just because of his heat. This was all the long years together. He leaned in and kissed Greg gently. "I love you," too, he whispered against Greg's lips.

Greg kissed him back with passion. Mycroft moaned softly, slipping his tongue into Greg's mouth. Greg groaned with another wave of heat.

Reluctantly, Mycroft pulled back and guided Greg onto his hands and knees. "I am going to take you and bond you and I'd love for you to move in."

"I can do that," said Greg. "We'll discuss the living arrangements later. For now, make me yours, Mycroft."

Mycroft grabbed Greg's hips, but instead of mounting him he dropped his head, tasting him, wanting the only thing in his mind to be Greg. The grapes had been sweet but Greg was sweeter. And his.

"God, Mycroft. Please," groaned Greg, rocking back against him.

Mycroft pulled back and then shifted up, guiding himself in, thrusting hard. Greg groaned, angling his head to give Mycroft plenty of room at his throat.

In almost no time, Mycroft was losing rhythm. He kissed the nape of Greg's neck and then positioned himself, biting down as he knotted Greg, groaning as he filled him and claimed him, feeling the fire of the bond burning down his veins. 

They collapsed in a tangle of limbs. Mycroft held him tightly, licking the mark. "Good?" he managed to ask after a few minutes.

"Better than Christmas," grinned Greg. "Mycroft?"

"Yes?"

"I love you.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sunspark for reading while I wrote, and to beltainefaire for reading it over. You can find me on twitter [@merindab](https://twitter.com/merindab)


End file.
